


Picture Perfect

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Comedy, FBI, Flash Fic, Friendship, Fugitive Recovery, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Humor, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, POV Don Eppes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: Don and Billy let their guard down while hunting a nonviolent fugitive and end up paying for it."I can't believe we're restrained with your cuffs.""Hey, yours are the ones tying us to the wall!"





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic being posted here for the first time now that I have an AO3 account. Unlike for my other fic, my original site for this fandom still exists and is [3695](https://valeriev84.livejournal.com).
> 
> **Time:** Pre-Series: Fugitive Recovery  
>  **Spoilers:** _Man Hunt_

Don knocked his head back against the wall he was sitting next to as he tried to figure out how they'd gotten into this situation. The case had seemed easy enough, practically an insult given the reputation he and Billy had earned bringing back some of the most dangerous escaped felons. Yet here they were, not only surprised by a fugitive but incapacitated as well while said fugitive got away.

"Remind me again how we ended up like this?" Coop demanded as he tugged his left wrist closer to inspect the handcuff.

"We underestimated Landon and let our guard down like rookies," Don replied as his right wrist was pulled into his partner's lap. "Knock it off, we're not getting out of these, we take care of them too well."

"I can't believe we're restrained with your cuffs."

"Hey, yours are the ones tying us to the wall!"

Billy merely grunted in frustration as he dropped his arm back to the small space between their bodies. The first set of cuffs locked their hands together while the second attached the chain of the first to piping in the wall. Solid piping given the beating it had already survived earlier.

"How long do you reckon he'll wait?"

"A day or two."

Don didn't know what was worse, the fact that Landon had laughed at them when they'd woken to find themselves stripped to their boxers and cuffed or the fact that he'd taken multiple photos and promised that at least one of them would find its way to the local field office along with their location. Their only bit of luck was that Landon was smart enough not to kill them as he knew what kind of vengeance that would bring down upon him. Though, thinking of the lecture and ribbing that lay before them when they were rescued, he almost wished that Landon had killed them.

"We're never going to live this down."

"Just let them try and laugh at us," Coop growled, fists clenching.

"Oh, like that will help."

"Shut up, Eppes. I swear to God, when we get out of here I'm going to track down that little piece of shit and drag his sorry ass back to Maryland the hard way."

A quick, assessing look at his partner's pissed off face made Don rethink his earlier conclusion. Maybe Landon hadn't been so smart after all.

 

April 5, 2007

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is quite short. This is the fandom where I learned to do both flash fic and ficlets with a specific word count (generally 100, 200 or 300).


End file.
